Heartbeat
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. Jongyu. Jinki n'était encore qu'un embryon quand on lui détecta sa malformation cardiaque. Malheureusement inopérable. Death character.


**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à moi. Appartiennent à la SM et à la JYP. je peux les acheter?**

**Rating : K+ : WARNING: DEATH FIC**

**Note: hello! je suis là! vivante! :) bref cette fiction m'est venue en lisant une fiction au même plot : jinki à une grave maladie cardiaque. Sauf que l'histoire se terminanit de façon assez... euh décevante? en gros jonghyun mourrait d'une tumeur au cerveau (que jinki n'avait pas calculé alors que c'est jinki il est intelligent , il aurait deviné...) et donnait son coeur à jinki, ses rein à taemin et je sais plus quoi à kibum (je savais pas qu'il avaient tous le même groupe sanguin m'enfin) donc ça m'a déçue. J'ai décidé de réecrire une fiction avec la même idée. Je ne dis pas que ma fiction est meilleur (merci bien) juste que si dans l'original jinki était bel et bien mort ça aurait moin attendu et plus incroyable (ok j'ai un soucis je sais! xD)**

**autre note: jinki est ami avec les 2pm. Pourquoi? simple: j'ai vu une vidéo (un jour. Il y a longtemps...) de jinki et taeckyon riant ensemble. Et dansant ensemble. ça m'a marqué et quand je devais chercher des amis à jinki je les ai eu en tête. Peut être que les sujus auraient été mieux. Mais les suju sont treize avec 5 ans entre le plus vieux et le plus jeunes. donc dur à caser. Pour l'age des 2pm (enfin l'ordre) il me semble que c'est bien ça. Et je crois qu'effectivement jinki, jay junsu nickhun et taec' on le même âge.(à vérifier cependant) et puis en plus ils me donnent une idée de titre. Ce qui est géniale! Merci les 2pm!**

**note2: cette fiction a eu une BETA (oui vous pouvez applaudir!) est ce que la ré-exploite.. ré-utiliserais? j'en sais rien. On verra! =D**

**et sinon.. Enjoy! (enfin essayez quoi! xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbeat<strong>

« C'est un garçon » expliqua le gynécologue en montrant l'esquisse d'un pénis sur l'échographie. La femme se tourna vers son mari, ravie.

Cependant le docteur fronça les sourcils. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose d'anormal au niveau du cœur. Il se tourna vers les parents et, d'un ton professionnel ne laissant filtrer aucune inquiétude, demanda :

« Cela vous gêne si je vous fais passer quelques tests supplémentaires ? »

« Quelque chose cloche ? »

« Non, non … c'est juste par mesure de sécurité ! »

Il leur sourit le plus aimablement possible et appela une infirmière.

**OoOoOoO**

Jinki était encore un embryon quand on lui détecta sa malformation cardiaque, malheureusement inopérable. On lui prédit une vingtaine d'années à vivre si on ne trouvait pas de donneur correspondant. Et il y avait peu de donneurs et beaucoup de receveurs.

Néanmoins ses parents firent tout pour qu'il grandisse le plus normalement possible, il allait à l'école municipale même si les cours d'éducation sportive lui étaient interdits. A la récré, il devait éviter les jeux trop fatigants : en clair il les passait assis sur un banc à regarder les autres enfants courir.

Mais Jinki n'était qu'un enfant et il voulait des amis. Il en avait marre de rester toujours assis, d'être toujours calme. Aussi quand il manqua quelqu'un pour jouer au football, Jinki se proposa : il n'avait jamais joué mais ça ne devait pas être trop dur non ? Les autres enfants, ravis de combler le manque, acceptèrent.

Ils avaient à peine commencé le match que déjà Jinki était épuisé – n'ayant jamais fait de sport il n'avait pas la condition physique nécessaire pour - et surtout il sentait les battements de son cœur se répercuter dans tout son corps, le faisant inconsciemment trembler. Bientôt la tête lui tourna, sa poitrine le brûla et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait tout devint noir.

Quand il se réveilla il était à l'hôpital – plus que les plafonds blanc il reconnut surtout l'odeur d'antiseptique. Il se fit câliner et gronder en même temps par ses parents morts d'inquiétude. Jinki expliqua plaintivement qu'il « voulait juste se faire des amis ! »

L'expérience fut cependant concluante et Jinki jura de ne plus jamais faire de sport ou quoi que ce soit de toute façon, après un temps, il se dit que le football était un jeu stupide, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de courir après une balle sur des mètres pour l'envoyer entre des poteaux blancs.

Il entra au collège où il se fit une bande d'amis. Dans le même temps, sa maladie empirait et ses crises se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Il arrivait bien souvent qu'en plein milieu d'un cours sa poitrine lui fasse mal.

Pourtant il survécut et entra au lycée – le même que ses amis - et il se prit à espérer. Jusqu'à ce qu'une crise beaucoup plus violente le frappe en cours de mathématique au mois de février. Il s'écroula sur place. Il fut conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Là son médecin lui expliqua que tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'antidouleurs assez puissants pour lui permettre de vivre sa vie plus tranquillement, il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste à l'hôpital. Jinki regarda par la fenêtre où les arbres nus et décharnés levaient leurs branches vers le ciel comme une prière aux cieux.

Il soupira :

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. »

**OoOoOoO**

En novembre il fut enfin autorisé à quitter l'enfer blanc – comme il aimait le surnommer - et il goûta de nouveau au vent – glacial - fouettant son visage.

« Jinki ne reste pas dehors ! Rentre dans la voiture ! Tu vas attraper un rhume ! »

_Un rhume, la belle affaire,_ se permit-il de penser. Cependant, il obéit et se glissa sur le siège passager. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence total. Jinki regardait les paysages défiler par la fenêtre, laissant ses pensées vagabonder sur ce que ses amis étaient en train de faire en ce moment.

Ayant raté pratiquement la moitié d'une année scolaire, il retournerait en première année dans son ancien lycée, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas être complètement perdu.

On était samedi : Jinki, ne supportait plus de tourner en rond dans sa chambre après avoir été enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital pendant tout l'été, et n'ayant pas de réponse à ses nombreux messages, il sortit faire un tour dans le parc, promettant d'être prudent.

Il s'assit sur un banc en face de lui des jeunes avaient organisé un match. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un, en vain.

A les regarder jouer, la jalousie le brûla. Eux ils pouvaient courir ce n'était pas un problème, ils pouvaient sauter, danser, se battre, s'amuser mais lui, lui ne pouvait pas. Lui avait une bombe à la place du cœur. Lui était condamné à rester sur le banc de touche toute sa vie, à regarder les autres avancer pendant que lui restait sur place.

Jusqu'à ce qui lui servait de cœur lâche pour de bon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le ballon arriver à ses pieds. Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'un jeune s'avança pour le récupérer.

Il avait les cheveux bruns avec une frange blonde, une peau bronzée et des yeux chocolat. Il portait en pantalon de sport noir et une veste de survêtement bleu marine. Des gouttes de transpiration coulaient se cacher dans le col de son t-shirt blanc. Il fixa Jinki un moment avant de demander :

« Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? Il reste des places … »

Jinki sentit le sang lui monter aux joues quand il se remémora la seule partie de foot qu'il ait jamais joué de sa vie. Il se leva d'un bond et s'excusa poliment avant de s'éclipser à grand pas. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard du garçon le brûler. Dans sa poitrine son cœur battait à toute vitesse et Jinki ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

**OoOoOoO**

La rentrée fut horrible. Jinki avait toujours été quelqu'un de timide essayant de se faire oublier la plupart du temps. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait debout devant toute une classe à se présenter. Ses mains étaient moites et il bafouilla plusieurs fois. Il trébucha une bonne dizaine de fois avant de réussir à atteindre sa chaise où il s'assit, reconnaissant que le calvaire soit terminé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête et observe ses nouveaux camarades. Nombre d'entre eux étaient tournés vers lui, le scrutant du regard. Un seul attira son attention. Le type du parc le fixait, les sourcils froncés, intrigué. Jinki gémit – se rappelant sa conduite suspecte - et se tassa le plus possible dans sa chaise en essayant vainement de disparaître.

**OoOoOoO**

A l'heure du déjeuner, alors que le professeur n'était même pas sorti de la salle, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« JINKI ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait, Jaebum l'avait déjà mis sur pieds et le tenait dans ses bras. Derrière lui Taeckyon, Junsu et Nickhun attendaient leur tour.

« Jay… »

« Non mais quels crétins à l'administration je te jure ! Ils auraient pu te mettre avec Junho ou Wooyoung ! Mais non ! Tu te retrouves tout seul... »

« Ton premier jour se passe bien ? » demanda Junsu pendant que Jaebum continuait son monologue.

Jinki ne répondit pas, et sentait sur lui les regards étonnés de ses camarades de classes –« des deuxièmes années ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ils connaissent le nouveau ? » à la place, il les poussa gentiment –mais avec insistance - dehors.

« Ça vous dit d'aller ailleurs ? »

**OoOoOoO**

Le 'ailleurs' se trouva être la cafétéria du lycée. Une très mauvaise idée si vous voulez l'avis sincère de Jinki. Ils étaient apparemment le centre de l'attention : Nickhun avait été élu par _toutes_ les filles du lycée comme Le garçon le plus beau, Wooyoung –qui comme Junho n'était encore qu'au collège l'année précédente- avait été lui désigné comme l'un des première année les plus mignons, Taeckyon était dur à rater avec son 1m90 de muscle, Jaebum était connu pour être –déjà- le meilleur danseur du club de dance –où Junho y faisait une grande impression- et Junsu était une des stars du club de chant. Et encore il manquait Chansung, aussi grand et baraqué que Taeckyon.

Ajoutez à cela Jinki le _nouveau_, et vous aviez une idée des regards braqués sur eux, des commentaires chuchotés de table en table.

« L'année dernière ce n'était pas comme ça » gémit Jinki, regardant avec inquiétude la foule qui était sûrement en train de propager des rumeurs.

« C'est qu'en quelques mois j'ai beaucoup changé, je suis devenu encore plus viril et beau qu'avant »

Taeckyon émit un reniflement à l'exclamation de Jay.

« Malheureusement tu n'as pas grandi Hyung… »

« Wooyoung ! »

Celui-ci feignit de n'avoir pas entendu et reporta son attention sur Jinki.

« Alors ? Tu t'es déjà fait des amis ? »

« Je ne suis arrivé que ce matin… Donnez-moi un peu de temps… » _Si j'y arrive,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Il continua d'inspecter la foule. Il repéra encore une fois le type du parc –était-il maudit ?- qui était assis avec deux autres garçons. Seul un de ses amis – un type aux mèches violettes - les regardait. L'inconnu et l'autre – un grand type aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval - n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Jusqu'à ce que Jinki les fixe. L'inconnu releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Jinki s'emballa et il baissa les yeux, effrayés par les réactions de son corps qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

**OoOoOoO**

Jonghyun. C'était le nom de l'Inconnu. Kim Jonghyun. Ami avec Kim Kibum et Lee Minho, respectivement membres du club d'art et de l'équipe de football –ha !-. Jonghyun était membre du club de chant. Une fois son nom retenu après que les professeurs aient fait l'appel, il avait cherché à se renseigner auprès de ses amis. C'était Junsu qui lui avait donné les renseignements.

« Il te plait ? » lui demanda le vocaliste, intéressé par son soudain intérêt.

« N-non pas spécialement.» Il baissa les yeux. « Juste je l'ai rencon… croisé un jour dans le parc alors … voilà…. »

« Croisé ? Bon… si tu le dis… »

C'était la vérité. Et en même temps. Ce n'est pas comme si Jinki avait déjà réfléchi à sa _possible_ orientation sexuelle, il s'était enfermé dans son drama de malade-ayant-peu-de-chance-de-survie- trop intensément pour prendre le temps de regarder les filles et s'y intéresser – c'était peut-être paradoxal, mais pour Jinki non, quand il déprimait il ne pensait pas à draguer-.

Il n'aimait pas ce que la question de Junsu voulait dire. Et en même temps pourquoi il voulait en savoir plus ? Pourquoi son cœur battait plus fort en le regardant ? Têtu –et effrayé à l'idée de ce que ça pourrait impliquer- il repoussa ses pensées au fond de son crâne et essaya de ne plus y penser.

La tâche se vit être plus compliquée que prévu, et pas forcément à cause de Junsu.

**OoOoOoO**

« Alors Lee Jinki …. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien les deuxièmes années ? »

Il regarda Kim Kibum, qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc.

Ils étaient en cours de sport, et bien que Jinki ne pouvait participer il restait sous la responsabilité du professeur qui l'obligeait à rester dans le gymnase, à regarder les autres courir. Kibum venait de délaisser son équipe pour apparemment lui faire la conversation.

« Au cas où tu ne saurais pas qui je suis, je m'appelle Kibum mais tu peux m'appeler key… Alors ? »

« Enchanté, Key ? »

« De même, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Il secoua sa tête pour chasser les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux et Jinki pensa qu'il ressemblait un peu à une fille par sa façon d'être. C'était troublant… Normalement on rencontrait plutôt ce genre de type dans les écoles pour garçons non ?

« On était au collège ensemble, » finit-il par lâcher - et ce n'était pas un mensonge, plutôt une semi-vérité.

« Tu as fait ta scolarité dans le coin ? Dans quel collège… je ne me souviens pas de toi… pourtant on avait des tournois inter-collèges... »

Les fameux tournois… un truc totalement stupide selon Jinki mais comme il n'y avait jamais participé il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de l'amusement qu'il pouvait y avoir à insulter les gars des autres écoles, à se taper dessus… et de la folie momentanée qui donnait à tout le monde l'envie de prouver que c'était leur collège le meilleur – alors que le reste de l'année il le critiquait ouvertement car franchement, il craignait.

« Je n'y participais pas… j'étais dans le public… »

« Tu as déjà fait du sport ? Tu sais que tout le monde pense que tu viens de la campagne … il faut dire tu es très mystérieux Lee Jinki… tu ne parles pas beaucoup… les professeurs t'adorent mais je me suis toujours méfié des professeurs… »

_Wooo,_ pensa Jinki. Ce type parlait vachement vite. Et puis franchement la _campagne_ ? D'où ça sortait ? Avait-il un accent dont il ne se serait jamais rendu compte ?

« Je suis né dans cette ville… et j'y ai toujours vécu… »

« Je savais que je ne pouvais pas croire leurs ragots… il n'y a que moi qui sait trouver les informations valables… »

Il fixa Jinki quelques secondes, cherchant quelque chose, un indice qui l'aiderait à le comprendre, puis finalement il lâcha :

« Tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà fait du sport. »

-J'en ai déjà fait » _une fois_.

-Et pourquoi tu n'en fais plus ? »

- Je suis malade, fragile… » Il balaya la question du revers de sa main… il n'aimait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Key haussa les épaules et repartit vers le terrain de sport.

« Ça a été un plaisir de te parler Lee Jinki. »

**OoOoOoO**

La conversation seul à seul avec Key n'était apparemment que le début. Entre deux cours il se retrouva entouré du trio : Key, Minho et Jonghyun. Ils essayaient de lui faire la conversation mais il avait du mal à rester concentré avec Jonghyun dans les parages –il devait en parler à quelqu'un… Nickhun ? Junsu ? N'importe qui du moment qu'il pouvait en parler et qu'on lui dise que c'était normal, cette accélération des battements de son cœur en sa présence-.

« Alors lui c'est Jonghyun, il veut qu'on l'appelle Bling Bling mais soyons sérieux c'est ridicule… à la limite breloque pourquoi pas….

- Hey !

- Mais tu peux l'appeler Jjong…lui c'est Minho... Il n'a pas de surnom… c'est une honte je te l'accorde mais tout ceux que j'ai proposé ont été rejetés…

- Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas trouvé Mimi très sympa...mais ça reste un surnom de fille….

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'allait bien.

- Jjong… »

Jinki les regardait et se demandait pourquoi ils venaient lui parler à _lui_ ?

« Tu était plus bavard la dernière fois… »

Key semblait déçu et Jinki s'excusa. Il n'aimait pas décevoir les gens.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, ajouta Minho, on est sympa… on ne va pas te manger… » Il sourit et Jinki sourit aussi. Minho lui plaisait bien.

« Jjong a l'air un peu bête à première vue, » Key s'arrêta et fixa le blond-châtain, « en fait il est stupide mais il n'est pas méchant pour autant… »

Jonghyun émit un reniflement indigné et Jinki rit. C'était la première fois qu'il riait avec d'autres gens que ses amis. Il fut surpris.

Ils continuèrent à parler et quand ils apprirent sa date de naissance ils furent surpris.

« Ma maladie m'a gardé à l'hôpital…

-C'est grave ?

-Non, non… rien de bien important. » Là pour le coup il se força à sourire. Vraiment il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet.

**OoOoOoO**

« Donc tu t'es enfin fait des amis ! Il était temps : je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi ! » Junho semblait sincèrement ravi et Jinki lui sourit.

Ils étaient au karaoké. Chansung et Junsu faisaient un duo rap-ballade très bizarre mais qui s'accordait parfaitement dans un coin Nickhun était en train de bécoter Wooyoung et Taeckyon essayait de tripoter Jay qui continuait de le repousser, – ils n'étaient pas en couple mais Taeckyon adorait toucher Jay … ça en laissait plus d'un perplexe mais au bout d'un moment on s y faisait-.

Jinki adorait le karaoké. S'il avait pu faire parti d'un club – ses visites médicales l'en empêchaient- il se serait inscrit au club de chant. En plus il aurait été avec Jonghyun. Non pas que ça ait une réelle importance, il aurait juste pu devenir ami avec eux plus vite, voilà tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait très envie d'être avec Jonghyun. Aucune. Déni ? Très certainement. Mais pour le moment il s'y complaisait fortement.

Junsu l'invita d'un geste de la main à venir chanter. Il choisit – comme à l'accoutumée - du Eric Benet et laissa la musique l'emporter ailleurs.

Il commença à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Jonghyun, Minho et Key. Le trio se révéla être un quatuor avec Taemin, le petit frère de Key. Mais celui-ci le prévint :

« Certes Taemin est adorable... Mais tu le touches je te _tue_. » Kibum était un peu trop protecteur avec son frère.

Il était à l'aise parmi eux – même si Jonghyun le mettait dans des états incroyables, son sourire déclenchait des sensations de papillons volant dans son ventre, chaque contact même très bref lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été électrocuté et bien d'autres encore…

Il leur cachait pourtant la vraie nature de sa maladie, il ne voulait pas que leur comportement change s'ils savaient – Jay et les autres avait été au courant dès le premier jour… ce n'était pas la même situation, il avait peur de les faire fuir.

Bien sûr il y avait les cours de sport, mais quand ils découvrirent sa maladresse Minho eut une explication tout à fait logique : « Il ne peut pas faire de sport, il risquerait de blesser quelqu'un ou de se tuer ! C'est un danger ambulant ! » Les autres avaient acquiescé (mais bien sûr !) et Jinki, même s'il était vexé, ne pouvait pas y redire grand chose.

**OoOoOoO**

Par un bel après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon de Kibum, celui-ci lui posa une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Jinki, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? »

Il s'étrangla à moitié avec sa boisson et se demanda que répondre.

_Oui et il est juste à coté de moi,_ ou bien, _Non, personne pour le moment_. Or il était un terrible menteur. Il décida d'opter pour une semi-vérité :

« Non je n'ai pas de fille en vue. »

Key sembla chagriné. Il sentit la main de Jonghyun effleurer son bras gauche et il se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais maintenant il va te faire rencontrer toute les filles qu'il a dans son répertoire et crois-moi, il y en a beaucoup…

-Tu es déjà passé par là ?

-Malheureusement oui - il grimaça. Mais aucune ne m'a intéressé. »

Il s'arrêta un moment et contempla Jinki. Celui-ci remua, mal à l'aise. Il avait la nette impression que Jonghyun le touchait plus qu'avant et à chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête en cours, leurs regards se croisaient. Il était peut-être paranoïaque mais il avait l'espoir que ce n'était pas un rêve et que peut-être, peut-être Jonghyun ressentait la même chose.

« Et toi Minho ? Quelqu'un en vue ? »

Le grand brun releva la tête :

« Il y a bien cette fille… Mélissandre… la française transférée le mois dernier… »

Key couina comme une fille, visiblement très excité.

« Et tu lui as parlé ? Elle te connaît ? Tu l'as déjà invitée à un rendez vous ?

-On ne s'est parlé que deux fois… on n'est pas pressé de toute manière, si ? »

Key sembla encore plus déprimé, il souffla un « pourquoi suis-je entouré d'incapables… ». A ce moment-là, Taemin commença à parler d'une fille dans sa classe et Key piqua une crise : hors de question que son adorable petit frère ait une copine ! C'était impensable !

Ce ne fut que plus tard que Jinki calcula qu'à aucun moment Key ne s'était tourné vers Jonghyun.

**OoOoOoO**

La crise se produit en cours de biologie. Le professeur l'avait appelé au tableau bien qu'il connaissait la réponse il était nerveux. Et Jonghyun, Oh Jonghyun ! Qui le regardait de façon si intense. Jinki aurait juré que la température était montée. Il faisait si chaud... Il sentait ses jambes trembler, sa poitrine se contracter. Il cligna des yeux. _Merde_, songea-t-il.

Il se sentit tomber en avant et essaya de se retenir au bureau à la place il ne fit qu'agripper des feuilles et entraina le pot à crayons avec lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il soupira. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et il savait que c'était sa mère.

« Jinki ? »

Il essaya de parler et sa voix était rauque, sèche.

« Est-ce que ça a empiré ? »

Sa mère le regarda en souriant. Elle ne répondit pas et Jinki eut envie de hurler. Une vingtaine d'années. Tu parles. Mais peut-être qu'il était prioritaire sur les listes de transplantation maintenant.

« Tes amis sont ici… tu veux les voir ? »

« Ils ne pourront pas tous rentrer en même temps » _pas à sept_. Sa mère lui sourit et sortit. Ce fut Kibum, Minhi, Taemin et Jonghyun qui entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il fut très surpris.

« J'ai bien fait d'amener des fleurs, cette chambre est d'une tristesse ! » annonça le méché.

Jinki aurait aimé lui dire que le blanc était une norme dans les chambres d'hôpital pour encore plus déprimer les patients déjà bien déprimés. Il ne le fit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. «_ Hey ! Désolé, je vous ai mentis mais bon comme vous pouvez le voir je vais bientôt mourir ! Et sinon quoi de beau chez vous _? »

Taemin s'assit sur le lit et le regarda.

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

-Plus maintenant. Il lui sourit, un sourire fatigué – et un peu forcé.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

Ah ! La question à un milliard ! Pourquoi. Ils pensaient que c'était si facile que ça ? Que ce n'était pas difficile de s'imaginer les diverses réactions ? Il n'avait pas voulu de leur pitié… Est-ce que c'était mal ? Et puis même s'ils lui disaient que ça n'aurait pas été le cas, il suffisait de voir leurs yeux maintenant… Il détestait ça.

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter….

-Hyung, souffla Minho. Jinki les écouta ensuite déblatérer sur tout et n'importe quoi. Seul Jonghyun restait étrangement silencieux, posté près de la fenêtre. Quand ils partirent, il resta.

« Il paraît que tu vas mourir. » murmura-t-il, et si Jinki n'avait pas fait attention il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Il eut envie de mentir, de prétendre que non bien sur que non ! Il allait vivre ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas enlever cette expression du visage de son vis-à-vis. C'était horrible ce sentiment d'impuissance.

« Jjong…. »

L'autre répondit à son appel et vint vers lui. Il s'allongea dans le lit posa sa tête sur son torse et pleura.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas… Hyung je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! »

Jinki retint son souffle. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé, ce n'était pas un mirage. Il n'avait pas mal lu les signaux ! Jonghyun l'aimait !

Son cœur fit des soubresauts dans sa poitrine et les bips du moniteur s'enflammèrent. Jonghyun en voyant ça eut une brusque montée de panique :

« Hyung ? Hyung, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste très heureux. »

Il attira Jonghyun contre lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut maladroit et hésitant mais c'était le premier de Jinki Jonghyun soupira contre ses lèvres et un sourire illumina son visage.

Les bips du moniteur eurent du mal à se calmer.

**OoOoOoO**

Kim Jonghyun en petit-ami était un pot de colle. Bon, peut-être la maladie de Jinki y était pour quelque chose mais quand même. Il le suivait partout et quand ils devaient se séparer – rentrer chez eux par exemple - il prenait cette expression de chien battu. C'était mignon, attendrissant et agaçant en même temps.

Mais il savait se faire pardonner en donnant des cours particuliers de baiser à Jinki. Il lui avoua qu'il était intéressé par lui depuis leur rencontre dans le parc, et que Kibum venant lui faire la conversation avait été une ruse pour avoir des informations. Jinki hésita à lui dire que depuis le premier regard il s'était posé des questions, mais ne le fit pas. C'était sa première histoire d'amour et il était encore réservé.

Junsu, lui, ne cessait de répéter qu'il « le savait » tandis que Jay lui interdisait de devenir un homme avant lui- il préféra ne pas continuer cette étrange conversation, merci bien.

Mais finalement tout cela n'était pas si embêtant en particulier quand Jonghyun l'enlaçait, sa tête posée dans le cou de Jinki, humant un vieil air de chanson.

**OoOoOoO**

Quand il fut appelé en plein milieu du cours il fut inquiet peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à ses parents. Un accident. Un grave accident.

Néanmoins quand il les vit dans le bureau du proviseur il fut rassuré. Spécialement en voyant le sourire sur le visage de son père. Sa mère elle pleurait et riait en même temps.

« Ils en ont un, Jinki. Ils ont un cœur pour toi ! Tu dois partir à l'hôpital ! »

Il laissa la joie l'envahir bientôt il pourrait courir, bientôt Minho pourrait lui apprendre à jouer au foot. Bientôt il serait normal.

**OoOoOoO**

Avant l'opération, Jonghyun passa dans sa chambre. Il semblait hyper excité et il avait du mal à tenir en place. Puis en prenant un air très sérieux il déclara :

« Lee Jinki vous avez intérêt à revenir en vie de cette foutue salle d'opération, est-ce bien clair ?

-Très clair mon général ! » Jinki fit le salut militaire et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu le promets n'est-ce pas ?

-Enfin Jjong comment ça pourrait mal tourner ? Évidemment que je vais revenir !

-Promis ?

-Promis ! »

Ils scellèrent le pacte par un baiser.

**OoOoOoO**

Le chirurgien était très concentré sur son travail. Ou du moins il essayait. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la semaine. Mais il devait rester concentré ! Il allait sauver la vie à un jeune homme aujourd'hui. Lee Jinki qui attendait ce cœur depuis sa naissance ! Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher à cause d'un manque de sommeil. Il dormirait après voilà tout.

Alors qu'il replaçait le nouveau cœur du sang apparut d'un peu partout. Incongru car pour le moment Jinki était « mort » - il ne pouvait saigner.

« Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Infirmière ! Aspirez ce sang qu'on voit quelque chose ! Bordel de merde ! »

Quand il était nerveux il devenait facilement grossier. Il sentait que les jurons ne s'arrêteraient pas là malheureusement.

**OoOoOoO**

Ils étaient tous à l'extérieur de la salle d'opération attendant nerveusement que le médecin sorte et leur dise que _c'était __bon, Jinki allait bien et il se réveillerait dans quelques heures. Et si vous alliez prendre un café pour fêter ça ?_

Malheureusement quand ils virent la tête du dit médecin ils comprirent que ça n'allait pas.

« Monsieur et Madame Lee ? Je peux vous parler en privé ? »

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase que la mère de Jinki fondit en larmes - son mari la retint avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

Jay regarda autour de lui, une dizaine de personnes en état de choc. Lui même refusait d'y croire. Leur Jinki ? Leur Jinki au sourire étincelant, _mort_ ? Alors que ça aurait dû être le début de sa nouvelle vie ? Il explosa :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez FOUTU ? VOUS ETIEZ CENSE LE SAUVER ! LE SAUVER ! C'EST VOTRE JOB DE MEDECIN ! Bordel …. Le SAUVER ! »

Taeckyon l'attrapa par derrière et le serra contre lui.

« Jay s'il te plait calme-toi…

-Merde... ENFOIRE DE MEDECIN ! INCAPABLE DE SAUVER UNE VIE ! UNE VIE ! »

Jonghyun avait l'air anormalement calme. Key s'approcha de son meilleur ami, inquiet de sa réaction. Allait-il s'énerver comme Jay ? Allait-t-il s'effondrer en larmes ? Partir en courant ? Entrer dans le bloc pour réveiller Jinki ?

Il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il fit bien pire. Il s'avança vers le médecin – échappant à l'emprise de Key :

« Et Jinki, il sort du bloc quand ? Quand est-ce qu'on pourra lui parler ? »

Le médecin le regarda avec douleur.

« Alors ? Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ?

-Jjong… Il ne … il ne sortira pas… tu comprends ? »

Il se tourna vers Key, en colère. Des larmes commençaient à perler.

« Mais bien sûr que si il va sortir il me l'a promis. Il m'a promis que _tout_ se passerait bien et qu'il sortirait _vivant_ de cette salle… il va sortir… »

Les larmes faisaient vaciller sa voix. Key le prit dans ses bras au moment où il s'effondra. Il tomba au sol. Et laissa les larmes couler librement et venir s'écraser sur le carrelage blanc.

**OoOoOoO**

L'enterrement se déroula sous la neige. En quelques minutes ils furent tous trempés, mais ce n'était pas comme si ils y faisaient attention. Ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur une boîte en bois dans laquelle reposait un corps. Celui d'un fils, d'un ami, d'un amoureux.

Jonghyun jeta la poignée de terre, et le bruit mat résonna jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, vide. Vide, vide, vide. Aussi vide qu'il aurait souhaité que la boîte le soit.

* * *

><p><strong>j'avais prévenu que y avait un mort ne venez pas me jetez des pierres s'il vous plait! xD<strong>

**missterre j'espère que tu auras appréciez comment je t'ai subtilement glisser dans cette fiction (j'avais dans l'idée de dire que tu étais venu a l'enterrement soutenir minho mais bon.. comme premier rendez vous y a mieux tu avoueras! xD)**

**merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez le temps n'hésitez pas à reviewer! ;)**

**CraC**


End file.
